Youth
by Light1
Summary: Raziel plays an old game but who will win?


**Youth**

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Kain . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Set: post Blood Omen Pre Soul Reaver in the time of the clan Lords

Authoress note: Children will always be children regardless of their age.

\/\ \/\

[Kain]

He seemed to like to play, although my child was no longer a child he still acted like one at times and I still saw him as one. I doubted that I would ever be able to bring myself to see him as anything but. I can still recall my mother saying something similar to me when I had been young and mortal, that no matter how old I grew to be, or how accomplished in the world I became I would always be her child. At the time it had angered me to know that she would always look upon me thus but now I think I can understand, she had meant no offence to me, she had not been belittling me or my actions, she had simply been speaking truth. Thus how I saw Raziel. Although one could hardly blame me when he acted as he did at times like this. Hide and seek, a game for children, although I knew that when the game ended, when I won, my 'prize' would have nothing childish about it. I shivered to myself feeling the small hairs on my body quiver to attention at this thought as I moved down a silent hallway.

The sanctuary was not completely empty, there were a few from each of the clans here, I'm unsure why I allowed them residence in a place built for myself and my children but there are times when even I dislike being alone. I cannot remember the last time I spoke to those living in this place but I could always feel them, hear them, and smell them, it was how I had known he was here the moment I returned, I could smell him in the air, although he left me very unsubtle clues as to his presence, such as his clan drape 'accidentally' left on my throne. Raziel had never been a creature of subtlety; from the moment of his birth he had been loud and almost clumsy. He had lost some of his 'clumsiness' in the sense that he no longer tripped and knocked things down but he would never lose the inherent inelegance he had been born with, both physical and mental. It took little concentration to follow the path he had recently taken; his scent was fresh and strong. It was clear he had been here recently and all I had to do was follow. It did not take me long. The first time I found him he was in a room that I had not been to before, it held tables, round tables with chairs. I frowned for a moment wondering what on Nosgoth this room was for but my attention was quickly drawn away from such thoughts by the knowledge that someone was behind me. He moved before I did and struck at my back, the blow landing across the back of my shoulders, the force knocked me forward a step and I used my own momentum to turn myself. I moved faster than he could, faster than he ever would be able to and held him pressed against one of the tables. I have held many creatures pinned before, many have writhed and twisted against me, some times pleasantly sometimes in fear, but none have laughed as he did now.

"I forget you can move like that," he smiled at me; he lifted his head and licked at my mouth "it was a pleasant reminder."

"You know how I move Raziel," I leaned back and allowed him to stand, the awkward position of pinning him in such a way had been causing my back to voice complaints, but let him think my movement was out of pity for him. He was smaller than I, strongly built, muscled in a way that all my children were but still a good head shorter than I; he made me feel almost lanky in comparison. I turned away from him, smirking to myself when he pressed against my back, a small sound of contentment escaping him. It was hard not to smile, but I managed. He moved against me for a moment until he heard me swallow at the reaction he was causing in my body. He laughed quietly and I turned pulling him against my chest. For a moment I thought I had won, thought I would take my prize in the room I had never been to and had no clue as to what it was for.

"Child," I spoke softly, my voice more of a growl than I had expected it to be

"I am not a child," he said sharply but with no malice "I am a clan lord of Nosgoth, highest in rank and in power; I am not a little child."

"You are my child," I smirked, he went still for a moment and I could almost see his thoughts, half touched by my statement and half injured pride. His pride won out in the end and I suffered a sharp strike to my jaw. None but he dare to strike me, but the strike was little more than a tap, something to distract me as he jerked out of my hold and bolted down out the room, down the hallway and out of my sight.

"Bastard," I hissed but like him my voice held no malice. It was part of the game, he was trying to torment me and unfortunately for me he was doing a good job of it. I sighed to myself and moved out of the room after him, blood dripping from my jaw onto the cold floor. I followed him deeper into the sanctuary, under the earth into the cold dry rooms that made up the lower chambers. Even here there were rooms set aside for dwelling; I smiled to myself remembering why we had had to add them. The clan holdings had taken time to build even Rahab's abbey and Zephon's cathedral, although the structures were already there the inside still needed to be altered; and thus the clans had all dwelt here and all were growing at an alarming rate. New rooms had been dug out from the ground beneath, others added on the rapidly extending sides, for some reason we had never built up. But now the clans were all in separate holdings, all still growing, and now these rooms lay unused and silent save for when my most frequent visitor decided to play games with me.

He was in the last built of these rooms, it was small and dark but darkness holds no secrets from either of us and I could see him easily. He was sprawled along the bed, I smirked realising I had half expected him to be hiding beneath it. He looked at me and smiled, he was genuinely happy to see me; that simple fact still managed to effect me the same way it had when he had been newly raised and had made small happy sounds whenever I came back to him. Never in my life had someone been genuinely happy to see me, even when mortal, my father had rarely been sober enough to recognise me and when he was he was always foul tempered and my presence always seemed to aggravate him. My mother had been a child herself when she had married and my brothers and I had been dolls to her, and although she had spoken fondly to me I knew she saw me and my brothers as something forced upon her. As a fledgling vampire I had only associated with Vorador and he had always regarded me with a cold wariness, like one would a dog that'd been fathered by wolves, it was strong and useful but it could become savage at any time. Only my eldest son regarded me with complete and open trust and he was always happy to see me. I recovered myself quickly and moved towards him, his expression changed to one of pride and he smirked at me before coming up onto his knees, still smaller than I, he used this to his advantage and nipped lightly at my shoulder.

"It took you longer this time my Lord," His words soft and sultry, I let myself relax and allowed him a few more moments before I leaned down and nipped at his throat hard enough to draw blood. He gasped in surprise and drew back from me far enough to meet my eyes, I smirked and let him see his blood on my teeth.

"Don't think you can distract me, Child," I let my voice become a deep rumble and watched pleased as he shivered I leaned in closer to him and let my voice drop "my blood is on the upper floor," he looked up an expression of false innocence on his features, I had to fight a real smile at his game. "Do not pretend you have forgotten, as I certainly haven't." He trembled against me, a small sound escaping him and I smirked. I would enjoy my prize.

**End **


End file.
